


Hand Shake

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Hand Shake

It was the best feeling imaginable, though he would not admit it. Pure…a simple thing unlike anything \ felt in too long. It reminded him of Thomas, their first kiss. Blood thundering in his ears, hyper awareness of male scent, of another’s breathing, liquid fire boiling through his veins and settling low in a place he tried to ignore.

But there was no ignoring it now, as he met Charles smirk with his own. He could pretend it wasn’t happening, but he would be lying to himself.

And all from the squeeze of their hands as the bargain was struck.


End file.
